TNA Wrestling Presents Heroes Clash
by Maniac Mike
Summary: NBC Heroes stars Hayden Panetierre and Kristen Bell collide in a TNA Wrestling ring. Samoa Joe, Gail Kim, AJ Styles, and Christy Hemme guest star. Hayden and Kristen have a falling out and settle their differences in the ring.


TNA Wrestling Presents…

Hayden Panettiere vs. Kristen Bell

On Pay-Per-View!

Samoa Joe has held the TNA World Heavyweight Championship for six months now. NBC contacted Joe about a guest star appearance on their hit TV show Heroes. On Impact we saw behind the scenes footage with Samoa Joe along with the cast and crew. We saw footage with Joe, and Heroes stars Hayden Panettiere and Kristen Bell. Joe guest starred on another episode and this time we noticed tension between Hayden and Kristen. On another episode it was Joe and Gail Kim guest starring. There was footage of a disagreement between Hayden and Kristen. It was talked about on The cast of Heroes were guests on a TNA Pay-Per-View event. Hayden and Kristen were seen bickering. Samoa Joe successfully defended his TNA World title and went into his seventh month as champion. TNA and Heroes continued to team up, as AJ Styles is next to gust star. Behind the scenes footage shows an argument between Hayden and Kristen. Mike Tenay had a sit-down interview with Terry Taylor who was on the set. He said that lately Hayden and Kristen just haven't been able to get along.

Next Abyss is scheduled to guest star on Heroes. Again, Hayden and Kristen have a blow-out! This time it was worse. Abyss was joined by Christy Hemme on the set for the next episode. Hayden and Kristen had a cat fight on the set. Security came in and Abyss and Christy helped break it up.

The next day Kristen Bell was seen with Christy Hemme and Hayden Panettiere was seen with Gail Kim. Apparently Gail is training Hayden and Christy is training Kristen. Both actresses were present at the next Pay-Per-View event, where Samoa Joe went into his eighth month as Champion. During the event, Hayden and Kristen brawled again. On Impact it was announced on Pay-Per-View it would be Gail Kim with Hayden Panettiere in her corner defending her title against Christy Hemme with Kristen Bell in her corner.

Leading up to the match, both actresses had promos.

Kristen Bell: Hayden is the one with the problem. She can't take it, that a star like myself is now on Heroes and she's threatened by it.

Hayden Panettiere: A star? Yes, she played the lead on Veronica Mars, but it was cancelled.

A training video was played showing the progress of Hayden and Kristen. Leading up to the PPV, the girls had an arm wrestling competition on Impact. Gail and Christy were there supporting their respective actresses. Hayden beat Kristen at arm wrestling. All four women brawled. Referees and security ran in to separate them. Yahoo, Net Zero, AOL, Wrestle View. Com, Pro Wrestling .Com, and TNA Wrestling .Com all reported on this. The local news channels all reported on it. Fox News Channel had a full report on the TNA Pay-Per-View event. Entertainment Tonight talked with the cast of Heroes and with Dixie Carter. Fox Sports Net also ran a special. An all week special. Monday featured Hayden Panettiere, Christy Hemme, and Jeff Jarrett. Tuesday featured Kristen Bell, Gail Kim, and Samoa Joe. Wednesday saw a debate between Hayden and Kristen. Thursday was a big night of build-up. Thursday had Impact and featured a face-to-face interview between Hayden and Kristen. That turned into a fight. On the set of the Best Damn Sports Show Period, we saw Kaz and Gail Kim against Lance Hoyt and Christy Hemme. Christy got the pin on Gail. Then on Friday on BDSSP Hayden and Kristen had a one-on-one basketball game. Hayden beat Kristen 10-9.

At the PPV Gail Kim (w/ Hayden Panettiere in her corner) successfully defended the title against Christy Hemme (w/ Kristen Bell in her corner). Afterwards, the Heroes actresses fought in the ring. Also, Samoa Joe went into his ninth month as champion. On Impact it was announced on Pay-Per-View in tag team action, Gail Kim & Hayden Panettiere will take on Christy Hemme & Kristen Bell. Madusa and Luna Vachon were brought in for Hayden and Kristen for further training. Fans put up videos on You Tube supporting both Hayden and Kristen. The audience were split down the middle. TV Guide ran a feature story on this. On Impact Kristen Bell dropped a bombshell by announcing Spike TV will be taping Veronica Mars the Movie. Hayden came out to argue about it. AJ Styles says he'll be in the movie as well. Kristen bragged about her movie, said the cast from the three seasons of Veronica Mars would be there. Hayden and Kristen got into another fight. It was also announced at that same event, "the Phenomenal AJ Styles will get the title shot against Samoa Joe.

The Impact before the PPV saw Kristen Bell cost Gail Kim the TNA Women's Knock-Out Title. Hayden ran into the ring and the two actresses brawled again. Now for the Pay-Per-View event. Both teams had entered the ring. Gail and Christy started off in the ring. The two of them wrestled around. Christy takes control of the match. After having control for a little while, she tagged in Kristen Bell. Gail was trying to get back up to her feet, but Kristen knocked her down. Kristen put the boots to Gail. Kristen went to drop the elbow, but Gail moved. Gail Kim got up to make a tag, Kristen grabbed her ankle. Gail kicked Kristen away and tagged in Hayden Panettiere. The two TV stars were face-to-face. They circled the ring. They lock up. Hayden applies a head lock. Kristen struggles, but Hayden applies the pressure. Kristen tries to reach for the ropes, but Hayden applies more pressure. Kristin tried to reach Christy for a tag, but no luck. Kristen shoots Hayden into the ropes. Kristen drops down. As Hayden swings by the ropes she jumps over Kristen. Now Kristen jumps up and attempts a clothesline, but Hayden ducks. Kristen turns around, and Hayden clotheslines Kristen. She fell. Hayden went for an elbow drop and landed with it. Hayden went for a pin. 1-2…kick out. She lifts Kristen up and applies an arm bar. Hayden applied the pressure. Kristen pulled her hair, the referee warned her. Hayden shot Kristen into the ropes.

Hayden dropped down, Kristen jumped over her. Hayden got up and tried to take a hold of Kristen, but she hit the breaks. Kristen hip-tossed Hayden. Kristen went to make a tag, but Hayden took her down. They brawled all over the ring. Hayden tagged out to Gail Kim. Kristen chopped Gail, but it didn't work out for her. As soon as she could, she tagged out to Christy Hemme. They went back and forth. Eventually Hayden and Kristen were tagged back in. The two actresses gave it everything they had. The tide kept turning. Suddenly all four women were in the ring at the exact time. The referee needed to get control. Gail and Christy went outside of the ring. All of a sudden Hayden got Kristen in a back slide. The referee counted 1-2-3! The match was over. Hayden Panettiere and Gail Kim celebrated the win. Kristen Bell complained. Christy Hemme also complained. Samoa Joe now went into his tenth month as TNA World Heavyweight Champion after defeating AJ Styles.

On Impact, Kristen Bell said she wants a singles match against Hayden Panettiere on the next Pay-Per-View. Hayden accepted. Also Christy Hemme will defend the championship against Gail Kim. To prepare herself, she challenged So Cal Val to a match on the next Impact. Christy interfered and helped Kristen Bell defeat So Cal Val. Christy held Val's foot down while Kristen pinned her for a three count. On the next Impact it'll be Hayden Panettiere teaming up with Ms. Brooks against Kristen Bell and Roxxi Laveaux. In that match Roxxi got Brooks down and Kristen got the pin fall on her. Kristen and Roxxi celebrated.

Hayden complained then they brawled throughout the arena. On the next Impact Hayden will be wrestling a local independent women's wrestler from Florida. During the match Christy showed up with Kristen. Gail came to help out. Because of interference Hayden got the upset win. Kristen and Hayden got into another brawl. They're ready for their match. Everybody was talking about it. MTV, VH-1, Comedy Central, and CBS of course. Letterman interviewed Kristen Bell and Leno interviewed Hayden Panettiere. Extra ran a special on this. All the newspapers reported on it. Soon it was time.

The Pay-Per-View is on the air. Gail Kim regained the championship from Christy Hemme. Now it's time for Hayden and Kristen facing each other in singles action. Kristen Bell is introduced to the ring. Now Hayden Panettiere is announced. There's a stare down. The bell rings. They lock up. Hayden takes the arm. Kristen took the arm. Now Hayden takes back the arm. She applies a hammer-lock on Kristen. She struggles. Kristen delivers a few elbows to get Hayden to release the hold. Hayden staggers, Kristen attempts a body slam. Hayden stops the attempt and ends up applying a fireman's carry. Kristen gets up, Hayden shoots her into the ropes and shoulder-blocks her. Kristen gets up and Hayden drop kicks her. Kristen slides out of the ring. She tries to regroup.

Hayden runs out after her. Hayden throws Kristen back into the ring. Hayden charges back in and Kristen begs off. Hayden throws a few shots to Kristen's head. Hayden tries to shoot Kristen off the ropes but she held on. Kristen kneed Hayden in the stomach and shot her into the ropes. Back elbow. Kristen applies a chin-lock on Hayden. The referee checks on the hold. Hayden is holding on. Kristen puts her feet on the rope for leverage behind the ref's back. He eventually catches her and forces the hold to be broken. Kristen goes for a knee-drop, but Hayden moved out of the way. Both girls were down. The referee started his count. Hayden was first to get to her feet. Hayden drops a fist on Kristen's head. Hayden pins her. One, two, kick out. Hayden body slams Kristen. She goes for a splash, but Kristen moved. Hayden was down, Kristen got back up. Kristen stomps on Hayden, then lifts her up for a back-breaker. Kristen attempts a pile driver, but Hayden reverses it. Kristen hits the mat. She gets back up, but Hayden tackles her down. Hayden hits a DDT on Kristen and pins her. The referee counts, one, two, three! Hayden Panettiere wins the match.

The referee raises her hand, the ring announcer made the announcement. Kristen slowly made her way up to her feet with help from the referee. Hayden stood there victoriously, celebrating, thanking the fans as they cheered. Then she looked at Kristen Bell, making sure she was all right. Kristen walked closer to Hayden. They stared at one another. The referee called another ref in. Kristen extended her hand. Hayden looked at it, not sure if it was a trick. Kristen said a few words to Hayden, she thought about it. They shook hands and then they hugged. Kristen raised Hayden's hand in victory. Kristen started to leave the ring to allow Hayden to celebrate. Hayden told Kristen to stay. The cast and crew of Heroes came out to join them. TNA Wrestling staff also joined them.

The two actresses are friends again. TNA had a great moment in history.


End file.
